


Sugar Treats, Bitter Sweet

by Justanothersinger



Series: USUK Dimension Transcension Week 2016 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Irony, M/M, Sweet Devil AU, also surrealism, and apocalypse now, anyway happy readin, because i am trash, because i am very confusing trash, but barely for this one, i just wanted to write in this style again, in any case i am still late, its shippy dw i promise i lay it on thick, yayayayya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I'd never been a big fan of people." </p><p>"Wouldn't this be the ideal situation for you, then?"</p><p>"The end of the world?" The angel asks with a humorless chuckle, "It's everything I ever asked for."'</p><p> </p><p>USUK Dimension Trancension Week Day 03: Sweet Devil+Apocalypse AU, mixed with poetry, irony and surrealistic humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Treats, Bitter Sweet

Sugar Treats, Bitter Sweet

A Hetalia fanfiction

 

On the flushed out soil of the dying world, there grew a single tree. 

A stark contrast against the sweet white sand; a myriad of colors almost sickening against the monochrome landscape. 

 

It was easy to spot, not to get to. 

 

The sugar clings at his boots, he makes his way through with loud crunching noises. Like sweet and brittle leaves. 

 

"What a weird place for a tree." He murmurs to himself, looking all around. Nothing on the landscape and little else but the dark night sky for the horizon. 

Unless, it's to draw attention to this garish tree? That would be fulfilling its original purpose.

 

"How well does this Angel's Trap work?" 

 

Very well. 

The angel shows up before the day is over, just when the white of the sand had been leeched by the poisonous night and the sky had started to brighten. 

 

He hears the flutter of wings and the angel is already sitting on the branch. Picking off one of the sugar biscuits growing there, nibbling on it. 

 

And it takes a while for him to notice the devil standing underneath. 

 

"Hm? You're still alive?"

"Somehow." The devil says, "Like you, I guess." 

 

The angel blinks and tilts his head, as if considering something. "Anyone else?" He asks finally. 

 

"No."

"I see. Good." 

 

"Why is that good?" 

  
The angel shrugs, "It's not exactly good? I don't mind either way. I'd never been a big fan of people." 

 

"Wouldn't this be the ideal situation for you, then?"

"The end of the world?" The angel asks with a humorless chuckle, "It's everything I ever asked for." 

 

The angel's name was Alfred and he was the last angel left. 

The devil's name was Arthur and he was perhaps the last devil left. 

 

The end of the world had struck them both on a hot summer's day where everyone had vanished in the glaring heat. 

 

"I was in the Earth when the sun had set." Arthur says. 

 

"Buried?"

"Probably. I don't think anyone cared enough to check whether I was alive or not, the bastards." 

 

"Heh." The angel picks another cookie off the branch. Arthur's eyes follow his fingers as Alfred brings it to his lips, "Sounds like a bad time." 

 

"What happened to you?"

"I wonder?" 

 

"Yeah, same here. That's why I asked." 

 

Alfred shrugs, "I'd love to know. I can't remember." 

 

The angel had lost his memories when the sun had died and the night had resumed, the Sky of Devastation. 

He'd come to the Angel's Trap for food and stayed for warmth and preservation. 

 

"Against what?" Arthur had asked, "Humans and Gods alike have died out."

"Not sure. I just needed food for my stomach, for my heart." Alfred says simply. An index finger pointing to them both, respectively, as he talks, "And I'm waiting for something, though I don't know what for."

"Huh."

"Why do you come and visit me then?" The angel asks in turn. And Arthur feels the nape of his neck burn as he answers, 

 

"No reason."

 

The more the days pass, the more he can see it. 

 

"I know they're poisoned." Alfred says, studying a biscuit closely, "I know. Don't look so worked up." 

"...! Then!" 

"I'd already eaten some when I realized. They taste terrible." 

 

"Then why do you keep eating them?" 

 

"I..." And for the first time, the angel looked completely at a loss for words. 

And the smile on his face tugs at Arthur's heart. 

 

"I don't know. It's nostalgic, this poisonous taste." 

 

He can see the corruption on the angel's wings already. 

When he returns, Alfred's sitting on the floor, leaning against the trunk. 

 

"I don't...even know if I can die anymore..." Alfred says. His voice is hoarse, there's red staining the white sand next to him. 

 

"Don't! Don't leave me alone!" Arthur says and his own voice is shaking. Heart beating in his ears and the angel laughs at the look on his face. 

 

"Didn't you die at one point already? Maybe I'll come back too." 

But he did already. 

 

The devil lays the angel's head on his lap and the man chuckles. Strokes the devil's cheek with cold fingers. 

"Grown attached to me or what?" 

  
He probably had. 

 

He definitely did. 

After all this time, he definitely did. 

 

When Alfred's wings were corrupted halfway, Alfred opens his eyes and says, 

 

"I...remember." 

And it's enough to stop the devil's heart in his tracks. 

 

"I remember you, Arthur." 

 

The expression on his face was like that day long ago. 

Under the sky when it was still blue, he'd met a child angel away from prying eyes. 

  
"What a cold guy. You pretended not to know me, huh?" 

"...Don't talk!" 

"I haven't ever seen you act like this." Alfred says. His words are a death-rattle, and blood drips from his lips.

 

"Alfred!"

"You were the one who gave me that name. Your food was so awful, too. Ugh." Alfred smiles, "'All this time, I ate from the Angel's Trap, literally killing myself to remember you. And you still said nothing, you heartless asshole." 

 

He'd never seen the angel smile. Not since the world had died. 

It's so warm that Arthur felt that he could cry. 

 

"I didn't want to burden you." 

"With memories?"

"With feelings."

 

"Leave it to a demon to think feelings are a burden." Alfred chuckles. 

 

Before Alfred's wings turn completely black, Arthur leans down. 

 

Their kiss tastes of blood. 

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

"It tastes horrible."

"Doesn't it?"

 

"My cooking's much better than this."

 

A snort of disbelief and Arthur huffs. The cookie tastes of charcoal and burnt sugar. 

 

"No, it's pretty much the same. Why do you think the tree trapped me?" 

Arthur blinks as the implication sets in. 

 

Warm kisses on his cheek, the side of his neck where his blush starts to spread. Their eyes meet. 

 

He's not used to the new slit pupils in blue, nor the sharp wings that match his own. 

And he's still not used to the warmth of Alfred's body. 

 

And he never wants to, he thinks to himself. 

 

Alfred's touch is warm on his shoulder, he buries his head in the devil's chest. 

 

He wants that sweetness on his tongue to thrill him even more. 

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used for inspiration: 
> 
> Jailbreak: Neru ft Kagamine Rin  
> Fallin Kiss: Crooked Man OST


End file.
